domofandomcom-20200214-history
The Chasm Trials
The Chasm Trials series of Mirror Quests (commonly known as the Hero path) is chosen by telling King Collins you want to become a great hero. Mission 1 #Visit the mirror at X:93 Y:300 in the southwest part of Eversun City. # Go to X:139 Y:199 at the Town Hall in Eversun. You will receive a Well Pass. #Go to X:105 Y:301 in the southwest part of Eversun. Complete Valencia's quest to gain entrance to the Well if you do not have access. #Return to the mirror at X:105 Y:301 in Eversun, which will take you into the Well. #Go to the end of the Well, near the tree surrounded by Pearly Tadpoles and find the mirror at X:112 Y:269. #After witnessing the cutscene and receiving the Eversun Seal, go to X:146 Y:200 in front of Town Hall in Eversun City. #Speak to Councilman Reese at X:113 Y:198 in Eversun and enter Town Hall Basement. #'FIGHT': Go to X:466 Y:69 in Town Hall Basement and defeat Tigerman. Horace will assist you. You will receive a Tiger Scroll and Pandora's Box Hanging. # Go to X:150 Y:198 in Eversun City. You will receive a Jewel of the Night. *'Total experience gained': 2400 *'Total fame gained': 90 Mission 2 #Go to the mirror at X:478 Y:463 in Eversun North. #Go to the mirror at X:642 Y:423. You will receive Animal Fur. #Go to the mirror at X:567 Y:400. You will receive Animal Fur. #Go to the mirror at X:552 Y:455 near the Fishing area. #Head to Eversun City and visit the mirror at X:92 Y:173. You will need 500 gold to buy Cool Fountain Water. #After obtaining the water, return to X:550 Y:459 in Eversun North. #Enter Farrell Family Crypt with the Jewel of the Night and go to X:355 Y:97 (near Benny Marshall). #'FIGHT': In the second part of the crypt, go to X:427 Y:171. You will have 30 minutes to defeat Spider Specter, Black Earth Spider and Polychromatic Poisonous Spider (all level 18 earth Thief, 18071 HP). #Go back to Eversun City and go to X:219 Y:301 at the Ironmonger. You will be asked to collect 6 Wobbly Jelly and 10 Guano. Return when you have all the items and receive Flyaway. #'FIGHT': Return to the second part of Farrell Family Crypt at X:461 Y:110. You will have 40 minutes to defeat the true form of the Spider Demon (level 20 non-elemental Witch Doctor, 112042 HP). Horace and Conan the Brave will assist. You will receive a Spider Scroll. *'Total experience gained': 2450 *'Total fame gained': 190 Mission 3 #Go to X:362 Y:118 in Swan Lake Basin near Phoenix Tower. #Go to Samson at X:489 Y:232 in Swan Lake, at the Medicine Monarch's Memorial. You will be given a Collection Note with a list of ingredients for the petals of the Five-Colored Flower: 5 Pacifier, 5 Dried Lizard, 5 Wobbly Jelly (called "Sticky Jelly"), 5 Guano (called "Pearl Sand"). You will also need to pay Samson 200 gold for the last petal. #After you have all 5 petals, visit the Heartless Flower at X:378 Y:83 in Copperhorn Mountain. You will lose the petals and gain the Five-Colored Flower. #Go to X:125 Y:108 at the Mortuary in Eversun North and speak to the Banshee Box. You will receive a Devil Lantern Design. #Make sure you have 10 Scrolls and take the design to Clyde the Lamp Maker near the Farm in Swan Lake Basin, at X:596 Y:528. He will give you a Devil Lantern. #Take the Lantern back to the Banshee Box at X:125 Y:108 in Eversun North. You will receive Devils' Doubloons. #Speak to Granny Hall the Matchmaker at Tranquilton in Swan Lake Basin, X:358 Y:456. If you are female, she will automatically give you the Match Book. If you are male, go to X:272 Y:391 and speak to Carrie. Then go to Cosmetic Sales at X:376 Y:442 in Tranquilton and purchase 1 Rouge and 1 Face Powder (for a total of 200 gold). Once you have these, speak to Granny Hall and receive the Match Book. #Go to X:349 Y:120 near Phoenix Tower with the Five-Colored Flower, Devils' Doubloons and Match Book. #Enter Phoenix Tower and go to X:407 Y:57 on the third floor. You will be asked to find Little Croakys. You will need at least 6 open inventory spaces for them. #The Croaky mirrors are located at: #*Floor 1: X:126 Y:92 (near Kevin) and X:87 Y:103 (toward the dead end) #*Floor 2: X:227 Y:88 (outside the safe room), X:303 Y:78 (behind the entrance) and X:268 Y:61 (main King-Size Kuku Papa and Mama room) #*Floor 3: X:367 Y:93 (inside the safe room, entrance on the second floor) # When you have all the Croakys, return to X:407 Y:57 on the third floor and receive A Dozen Little Croakys. #Go to the safe room on the third floor at X:385 Y:55. #'FIGHT': Go to X:266 Y:251 on the center of the fifth floor at the top of the tower. You will have 30 minutes to defeat Garnet Godwin (level 25 non-elemental Shaman). Friends: Horace and Conan. (You have to be lvl 20 to enter the fight scene) *'Total experience gained': 8000 *'Total fame gained': 290 Mission 4 #Go to X:151 Y:199 at the Town Hall in Eversun City. You will be given an Eversun Emblem. #Go to X:315 Y:470 in Swan Lake Basin, in Tranquilton. #Go to X:683 Y:127 in Copperhorn Mountain, near Grizzly Garrison. #Enter Grizzly Garrison and go to X:273 Y:121 to enter the second floor. #'FIGHT': Find the mirror at X:471 Y:60. You will have 40 minutes to fight 6 Bandits twice (all non-elemental, ranging from level 24 to 29). Horace, Conan the Brave and Garnet Godwin will assist. #Go back to the first room in Grizzly Garrison. #Return to Copperhorn Mountain and go to X:695 Y:408 near Longstone Woods. (Note: You must be at least level 25 to start this mirror.) #'FIGHT': Enter Longstone Woods and go to X:120 Y:226. You have 30 minutes to defeat Fiery-Eyed Jimmy (level 30, non-elemental). Friends: Horace, Conan the Brave, Garnet Godwin and White Fox. *'Total experience gained': 46,400 *'Total fame gained': 960 Mission 5 Level 30 is required to activate the final mirror and begin the fight. #Go to X:344 Y:450 at Tranquilton in Swan Lake Basin. # Go to X:479 Y:215 near Medicine Monarch's Memorial. You will receive a Swan Lake Ferry Ticket. #Go to X:300 Y:400. Make the following choices: Clap Your Hands, Cheer, Turn Right, Very Cold, Battle Ready, Dodge, Scissor, Cry, Bow, Shrug, Show Affection. #Go to X:154 Y:496 on Neptune Island in Swan Lake Basin. #'FIGHT': Enter Neptune's Temple and go to X:164 Y:249. You have 30 minutes to defeat Tricksy Turtle (level 33 water Mercenary, 193,213 HP). #With your Pandora's Box Hanging, go to X:108 Y:213. #'FIGHT': Go to X:289 Y:309 in the Darkdale Tunnel in Neptune. You will have 60 minutes to defeat a tougher Tricksy Turtle (level 35 water Mercenary, 428,383 HP). Friends: Horace, Conan the Brave, Garnet Godwin and White Fox. *'Total experience gained': 30,000 *'Total fame gained': 1250 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 6 Level 40 is required to activate the final mirror and begin the fight. #Go to X:244 Y:283 in Grassgreen Square. #Get 2 Golden Pollen and go to the mirror at X:270 Y:242 in Grassgreen. #'FIGHT': Go to the mirror in Collington at X:482 Y:408. You will have 30 minutes to fight Garnet Godwin (level 38 non-elemental Shaman, 115,764 HP) and 4 Phantom King-Size Kukus (level 36 non-elemental Commoners, 14,502 HP). Two Kukus will be there at the start of the battle and two more will arrive when Garnet's HP is at 1/3. Garnet casts several elemental attacks and AoE spells. Friends: Horace and Conan the Brave. # Land in Blakatoa and walk to the mirror in Bird's Nest Shrine at X:625 Y:555. Receive a Blank Book. #Enter Pandora's Grotto and head to the cavern on the bottom floor. The mirror is at X:121 Y:265. Time limit: 20 minutes. Speak to 8 monks within the time limit. Two War Wolves will be at each monk you but you don't have to kill them to complete the quest. The monks will say "You can now copy the text I have on me." They can be spoken to in any order and are located at: #*Honest Monk (X:123 Y:265) #*Ignorant Monk (X:78 Y:265) #*Dumb Monk (X:54 Y:258) #*Deaf Monk (X:43 Y:273) #*Wandering Monk (X:148 Y:255) #*Enlightened Monk (X:108 Y:175) #*Saved Monk (X:118 Y:214) #* Calm Monk (X:124 Y:169). When you finish, find the exit circle at X:85 Y:265 and receive Letters of Love. #Return to Collington and go to X:499 Y:478. #'FIGHT': Go to X:196 Y:316 in Quintuple Manor. You will have 30 minutes to defeat 6 Senior Wizards (level 43 non-elemental Wizard, 28,280 HP). Then go to the exit circle at X:173 Y:294. #Go to the mirror at X:101 Y:266. You will be asked to find pieces of an outfit that can be collected in any order: #*X:457 Y:248 in Collington. Receive Quintuple Manor Slacks. #*X:397 Y:414 in Collington. Receive Quintuple Manor Slippers. #*X:253 Y:344 in Collington. Receive Quintuple Manor Robe. #*X:330 Y:463 in Giantwood Forest. Receive Quintuple Crown. #*X:138 Y:134 in Giantwood Forest. Receive Quintuple Manor Bracelet. #Go back to Quintuple Manor and go to X:110 Y:257 with the Quintuple robes equipped. #Go to the mirror at X:300 Y:89 with the Quintuple robes equipped. # FIGHT: Go to X:320 Y:246 with the Quintuple robes equipped. Unequip it after the cutscene. Defeat Ginseng Guardian (level 45 metal Martial Artist, 301,991 HP) and 5 Quintuple Manor Kid Wizards (level 41 non-elemental Wizard, 32,193 HP) within 50 minutes. Go to the exit circle at X:320 Y:247. Receive Ginseng Berries. #Go to X:500 Y:484 in Collington. After the cutscene, receive Top-Notch Timber. *'Total experience gained': 168,500 *'Total fame gained': 2060 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 7 # Go to X:157 Y:401 in Charleston Manor within Blakatoa with the Top-Notch Timber. #'FIGHT' Enter Malachite Cavern and go to X:72 Y:48. You will need at least 9 available inventory spaces. You have 35 minutes to complete a mini-game. You will be fighting Mutant Mineminders (level 45 non-elemental Thief, 4118 HP) that occasionally drop Bucca's Pickax. You will use the Pickax at the Mining Boxes in order to obtain Bucca's Puzzle Piece. You must find 9 different pieces and return them to the Old Miner at X:68 Y:46 in the correct order. Coordinates of the Mining Boxes: #*X:75 Y:70 #*X:152 Y:87 #*X:51 Y:104 #*X:68 Y:168 #*X:64 Y:192 #*X:159 Y:175 #*X:201 Y:211 #*X:185 Y:150 #*X:126 Y:135 #* You will have to revisits Boxes, as you will receive duplicate pieces. If you visit a chest too many times you will spawn a Mineminder rather than receive a piece. Try starting from the bottom of the Cavern so you don't have to deal with the glitched stairs when you're pressed for time. Try to kill as many Mineminders as possible, since their drop rate is 15-20%. Fast Getaway, Run Amok, Speeding Ticket or a team are suggested. # Return to the Merchant in Blakatoa (X:157 Y:401) with the Meteorite Ore and pay the fee of 18,000 gold. #Go to X:501 Y:484 in Collington. # FIGHT: Enter Emperor Gang Hideout and go to X:59 Y:286 (Cruel Kid and Divine Beast area). You have 50 minutes to defeat the Divine Fire Beast (level 47 fire Shaman, 178,063 HP) and five Toasted Wisewoods. When finished, go to the exit circle at X:17 Y:298 and receive a Converter Crystal. #'FIGHT': Enter Canute Canal (Blakatoa) and go to X:129 Y:64, at the end of the second part of area. You have 50 minutes to defeat the Divine Earth Beast (level 49 earth Blademaster) and five Hardcore Stones. #Go to X:97 Y:414 in Foggy Forest. #'FIGHT': Go to X:417 Y:129 in Foggy Forest (at the volcano). You have 60 minutes to defeat the Demonic Monkey King and five White Monkeys. #Enter Blakatoa Peak and go to X:289 Y:212. #'FIGHT': Go to X:379 Y:224 in Blakatoa Peak. You have 80 minutes for two rounds with the Phoenix (level 53 fire Shaman) and four Divine Fire Beasts (level 50 fire Wizard), which continue to respawn if you kill them all so try to keep one alive until after the Phoenix is dead. After the first round, enter the exit circle. The Phoenix (level 54 fire Shaman) and Beasts will reappear after a cutscene. #'FIGHT': Go to X:145 Y:212 in Blakatoa Peak. You have 50 minutes for the party leader to slowly escort the Hogsheads one at a time past the Thunderbog Rat Kings (level 54 metal Commoner) to the Gold Bandit Bow-Wow at the end. #*The Rat Kings will spawn at the beginning and middle of the path and attempt to kill the Hogshead so have your team split up to cover the areas. #*If you AoE the Rat Kings, you may hit the Hogsheads so single target them. If more than 3''' Hogsheads die, you fail the mission. #*Once the Hogsheads have been escorted to safety, have your team go to the exit circle near the Gold Bandit Bow-Wow (X:236 Y:103). #'''FIGHT: Go to X:233 Y:334 in Blakatoa Peak. You have 100 minutes to defeat Bad Snake (level 55 non-elemental Hunter, 786,815 HP) and five Wild Wolves (level 54 metal Hunter). The wolves do not respawn. #Go to X:434 Y:395 in Collington. #When finished, go to the Summoning Pool and visit the Royal Aide (X:47 Y:33) for a non-tradable level 60 (Aeria) or level 58 (GameTribe) weapon of your choice. *'Total experience gained': 52,800 *'Total fame gained': 950 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Category:Quests